Les rêves deviennent toujours réalité tôt ou tard
by behindblueeyes1117
Summary: Sara est amoureuse de Gil... Mais comment lui avouer! telle est la question Lachez vs reviews!


Titre: "Les rêves deviennent toujours réalité... tôt ou tard."  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: Les personnages de CSI ne m'appartiennent pas... même si j'en garderai bien un ou deux pour moi!!! Lol ;-)  
  
Résumé: Sara est amoureuse de Gil... Mais comment lui avouer?! (telle est la question)  
  
A/N: Merci encore à Juju qui a été ma première lectrice et qui m'a dit avoir adoré cette fic! J'espère que vous aussi ça vous plaira. Enjoy the fic! Et à la prochaine...  
  
Les rêves deviennent toujours réalité... tôt ou tard.  
  
Elle se réveilla en sursaut au son du jet d'eau. Elle s'assit dans un lit qui n'était pas le sien et vit ses vêtements étalés par terre ça et là. Elle s'habilla et, en cherchant une chaussette en-dessous du lit, fut surprise par une voix masculine:  
  
"- Je t'ai pas réveillé j'espère... Sara... Tu cherches quelque chose..."  
  
La jeune femme se retourna et fit face à un homme au visage rond, aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux poivre et sel. Il portait en tout et pour tout une serviette blanche nouée autour de ses hanches. Elle le regarda quelques secondes, le regard scotché par cette homme. Il dégageait un charme, une sensualité tels qu'elle ne pouvait détourner son regard de lui. Elle ne réagit pas quand il s'avança vers elle et l'embrassa tendrement. Il lui murmura ensuite à l'oreille:  
  
"- J'ai passé une nuit superbe... et toi?"  
  
La jeune femme prit le reste de ses affaires et s'en alla en courrant, claquant la porte derrière elle.  
  
Sara Sidle, technicienne de laboratoire, se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit. Elle regarda l'heure, 1h17. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Elle ouvrit le frigo et but une longue gorgée de lait. Elle regarda son reflet sur la porte du frigo.  
  
"Quand est-ce que j'arriverai à l'affronter?! Quand est-ce que je finirai par lui avouer... Je ne pourrai jamais lui dire... Bon faut que... Demain... C'est décidé!!!"  
  
Elle posa son verre vide dans l'évier et partit se recoucher. Elle eut du mal à se rendormir, imaginant maintes et maintes conversations où elle aurait pu lui avouer ses sentiments. Elle finit par tomber dans un sommeil profond. Elle se réveilla, s'étirant et baillant, et jeta un oeil sur le réveil.  
  
"- 8h30!!! C'est pas vrai, mais merde! J'ai complétement oublié de mettre l'alarme! Aïe aïe j'en connais qui va être de très mauvaise humeur."  
  
La jeune femme arriva dans les couloirs du labo (9h30!!!), passa devant la salle de repos et allait s'arrêter devant le bureau de son patron quand une voix grave et douce à la fois l'interpella:  
  
"- Sara mais que faisiez-vous?! Ca fait deux heures qu'on essaie de vous joindre! Pas moyen! On vous a coupé le téléphone ou quoi!?!  
  
- Euh... je suis désolée Grissom, je... j'ai oublié de brancher mon alarme et j'ai passé une mauvaise nuit... je m'excuse... je  
  
- Oui bon, ça va pour cette fois. Allez voir Nick, je vous ai mis sur une affaire, je suis également sur l'enquête avec vous.  
  
- Je... Merci Grissom."  
  
Elle s'en alla et Gil la regarda s'éloigner. Il détailla les courbes de son corps, ses épaules fines et robustes à la fois, ses hanches, ses fesses rebondies, ses jambes élancées. Elle marchait comme si elle roulait des hanches.  
  
"Tiens, c'est bizarre, elle ne marche pas comme ça d'habitude... On dirait qu'elle essaie de me provoquer..."  
  
Gil secoua la tête, émit un rire léger et rentra dans son bureau.  
  
L'enquête piétinait et Sara en profita pour aller voir son patron, prétextant une question sur l'affaire. Elle dévia le sujet et demanda:  
  
"- Grissom, ça vous dirait de vous changer les idées en venant diner chez moi demain soir??  
  
Elle attendit sa réponse avec peur et anxiété.  
  
- Euh... je ne sais pas trop si c'est très indiqué.. et vis-à-vis des autres...  
  
- Grissom... svp... faites moi plaisir... de toute façon cela ne vous engage en rien... Seulement je voudrais savoir ce que vous aimez comme fruits et légumes."  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Plus tard, Sara rentra chez elle, fière que Grissom n'ait pas refusé son invitation (sans vraiment l'accepter). Elle prit une bonne douche , se prépara un bon sandwich végétarien et mangea devant la télé. Ou plutôt devant ses dossiers. Elle ne s'était accordée aucun moment de répis pour se faire pardonner son retard.  
  
Elle s'était endormie sur les fichiers quand soudain elle entendit toquer à la porte. Elle crut tout d'abord qu'elle était encore dans son rêve, mais un second coup lui répondit que non.  
  
Elle se dirigea vers la porte en titubant légèrement, encore à moitié endormie et regarda par l'oeillet. Elle vit derrière sa porte son supérieur hiérarchique qui attendait qu'on lui ouvre. La jeune femme entrebailla la porte:  
  
"- Grissom?! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici? Quelle heure il est? ...  
  
- Ah! Sara. J'ai besoin d'un dossier très important sur l'affaire... J'aimerai voir les photos de la victime.  
  
- Euh... elles doivent être sur la table de mon salon...  
  
- Est-ce que je peux entrer?  
  
- Euh... c'est que je ne suis pas habillée en circonstance..., lui dit-elle, gênée.  
  
- Ce n'est pas grave, lui répondit-il sans émotions.  
  
Elle le laissa entrer et il la découvrit dans une jolie petite nuisette bleue à fines bretelles. Il lui emboîta le pas et suivit du regard son léger déhanché. Il sourit.  
  
Elle se dirigea vers la table du salon et se pencha pour chercher le dossier. Il déglutit (je suis sure que vous savez pourquoi!!!) et essaya de penser à autre chose. Il chercha du regard sur les armoires.  
  
"- Je l'ai peut-être mis dans la chambre...  
  
Sans comprendre trop pourquoi, il la suivit lentement tout en détaillant la pièce.  
  
"- Ca y est! Je l'ai trouvé.  
  
Elle s'assit sur son lit et regarda les photos.  
  
"- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il peut y avoir d'intéressant... Tenez...  
  
Elle les passa à Grissom et lui fit voir d'elle sûrement plus qu'elle n'en aurait jamais voulu. Il ne dit rien et commenta les photos.  
  
"- Ses vêtements sont mouillés et on a retrouvé de minuscules bris de verre. Peut-être qu'il ou elle l'a tuée avec un verre en cristal ou quelque chose de ce genre.  
  
- Je ne crois pas, ça n'est pas assez lourd pour tuer quelqu'un... Et puis on n'a trouvé aucun autre verre en cristal chez elle...  
  
- Oui, c'est vrai. Bon, je vais les prendre avec. Je vais vous laisser.  
  
- Grissom!?!  
  
- Oui, lui demanda-t-il en se retournant.  
  
- Vous venez demain soir??  
  
- Laissez-moi réflechir encore un peu.  
  
Il lui sourit et s'en alla. Elle entendit la porte claquer. Elle alla la vérouiller et retourna se coucher dans son lit, cette fois-ci.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Le lendemain matin, elle arriva plus tôt que d'habitude et retrouva Gil dans son bureau. Elle s'appuya contre le chambranle et le regarda. Il était penché sur les photos qu'il avait sûrement dû examiner toute la nuit. Elle avait une énorme envie de se diriger vers lui, de lui caresser la joue et de l'embrasser tendrement. Mais elle n'en fit rien. Elle allait partir quand Grissom leva la tête et la vit. On aurait dit que son visage s'était illuminé en une seconde. Il la salua et lui demanda comment elle allait, encore désolé de sa visite nocturne:  
  
"- Ca va, j'ai pas trop mal dormi. Alors, pour ce soir??  
  
- Vous verrez bien...  
  
Elle grommela et s'en alla travailler.  
  
Toute la journée, elle lui posa la même question et toute la journée il lui répondit par un sourire qui laissait planer le doute.   
  
Ils finirent par trouver le meurtrier de la jeune femme aux habits mouillés. Sara s'en alla plus tôt et passa par le bureau de Grissom. Elle toqua mais personne ne répondit.  
  
"- Il est déjà parti, murmurra-t-elle, frustrée, et il ne m'a rien dit.  
  
Elle sortit du batiment et se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié ses clés. Elle remonta, fulminante, passa devant le bureau fermé et retrouva ses clés sur la table à côté de l'ordinateur, encore allumé. Elle le regarda plus attentivement et vit défiler sur l'écran une phrase: "Oui. Ce soir. 20h00."  
  
Elle n'en crut, tout d'abord, pas ses yeux puis elle sortit du bâtiment quasi en courant, se dépêchant de retourner chez elle pour tout préparer.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
20h00  
  
Elle lui ouvrit en robe de soirée noire, décoltée en V et échancrée dans le dos. Ses cheveux étaient relevés en un chignon duquel s'échappaient quelques mèches rebelles qui retombaient élégamment sur sa nuque. Il lui baisa la main et entra en lui offrant un magnifique bouquet de roses rouges. Elle le trouvait bien habillé, un costume sobre et beau à la fois. Il avait cette eau de toilette qu'elle adorait (imaginez que ce soit Chrome... aaahhh!!! lol!!!). Il la suivit jusqu'au salon et remarqua sa démarche chaloupée de la veille avec en plus une vue sur toute sa colonne vertébrale et... ses fesses, quoiqu'il en avait déjà eu un aperçu plus que complet la veille au soir. Ils parlèrent, assis dans le canapé, de l'enquête et du boulot.  
  
"- Bon, arrêtons un peu de parler du travail, et parlons de vous Grissom. Je ne connais pas grand chose de votre mystérieuse personnalité, à part que vous êtes un solitaire, un faiseur de mots croisés, un perfectionniste, un très bon enquêteur et un très bel homme...  
  
Sur cette dernière remarque, elle le vit rougir légèrement... ou bien était-ce l'effet du champagne qu'ils s'étaient servis?  
  
"- Que pourrais-je vous dire? Je n'aime pas dévoiler mes secrets. Je les trouve trop personnels. Surtout que quelques uns vous concernent... enfin mmh... je ne sais plus trop quoi vous dire sur moi. Vous avez énuméré les principaux, il me semble.  
  
- ... Et... Si on dansait un petit peu? Que voulez-vous comme musique? Quelque chose de calme?  
  
- Oui pourquoi pas...  
  
Sara se dirigea vers la chaine Hi-Fi et appuya sur play. La musique se diffusa dans toute la pièce. Gil lui offrit sa main et ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre le temps d'un slow. Il respira ses cheveux, ils avaient une odeur de vanille, comme sa peau. Il lui murmura à l'oreille:  
  
"- Je suis content d'être là. Merci de m'avoir invité.  
  
Elle lui souffla en réponse:  
  
"- Je vous en prie, c'est très gentil... Vous êtes toujours gentil... C'est pour ça que je vous aime.  
  
Il stoppa net son pas et la regarda. Elle compris son erreur et supplia qu'il ne parte pas. Il la regarda sans rien dire. Puis lentement, doucement, il lui caressa le dos, passant son pouce le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il la sentait frissoner sous son geste. Il recommença à danser et lui murmura à l'oreille de fermer les yeux. Elle s'exécuta et il en profita pour suivre de son pouce l'arête de son nez, le contour de sa bouche, le lobe de son oreille, sa nuque. Il repassa devant et s'attarda sur sa bouche, elle gémissait sous ses doigts et il remarqua sa peau rougissante. Elle brûlait de l'intérieur, comme si un feu de passion la dévorait.  
  
Il ne sut plus vraiment si c'est lui qui était l'instigateur fu baiser, mais il se souvint que Sara ne refusa pas ses lèvres. Leur baiser léger et tendre devint en un instant un roulage de pelle phénoménal (lol!!!). Gil ne se rappelait jamais avoir embrassé une femme de cette façon de toute sa vie.  
  
Elle lui retira sa veste et commença à lui déboutonner sa chemise, elle caressa les poils de son torse en pensant aux nombreuses fois où elle avait eue envie de faire ce geste. Elle l'emmena dans la chambre à coucher et finit de le déshabiller. Il dénoua le cordon de sa robe et celle-ci glissa le long de courbes parfaites de la jeune femme.  
  
Elle s'allongea sur le lit et le regarda, le sourire en coin. Il s'allongea à ses côtés et l'embrassa. Elle se dit qu'ils allaient sûrement passer une bonne et très longue nuit...  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Sara se réveilla en fin de matinée dans un lit vide. Elle se tourna et vit une feuille sur l'oreiller:  
  
"Je suis parti travailler. Prends ton temps, tu n'es pas pressée. C'était une nuit formidable. Je t'aime. Gil."  
  
Sara sourit, se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Elle arriva devant le bureau de Grissom, les mains dans les poches, serrant le bout de papier. Elle toqua.  
  
"-Entrez!  
  
- Hello, c'est moi.  
  
- Entre et ferme la porte stp. Comment vas-tu? Tu as bien dormi?  
  
- Comme un loir. Et toi, tu as passé une bonne nuit?? lui demanda-t-elle, un sourire en coin et le regard coquin.  
  
- Bien sûr, la plus belle de toute ma vie, lui répondit-il le plus sincèrement du monde.  
  
Elle s'approcha de lui, contourna le bureau et se plaça derrière lui.  
  
"- C'était magnifique... mais je suis sure que tu peut faire mieux ou alors... manquerais-tu de souffle, lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille.  
  
Il se retourna et la prit sur ses genoux, il l'embrassa tendrement. Après un baiser qui aurait pu figurer au Guiness Book, Sara se leva et alla s'assoir devant lui:  
  
"- Bon, pour les autres, comment fait-on? questionna-t-elle, soucieuse.  
  
Il la regarda et lui répondit, en ayant apparemment déjà médité plus d'une fois sur la question:  
  
"- On ne leur dit rien pour l'instant... je ne sais pas trop quelle serait leur réaction et... on essaie de se comporter comme d'habitude... on verra bien.  
  
- D'accord... On verra bien après. Bon, je te laisse, je vais voir les autres.  
  
Elle l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de partir et referma la porte derrière elle.  
  
"Comment ai-je pu vivre sans elle? Je me demande comment j'ai réussi à lui cacher mes sentiments, enfin quand je dis cacher... c'est pas vraiment le mot. Espérons que les autres ne remarquent rien."  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Ils étaient tous assis en train de manger quand Gil arriva dans la salle de debriefing pour le déjeuner. Il restait une place à côté de Sara, sûrement gardée par celle-ci pour son supérieur. Il alla chercher son déjeuner dans le frigo et s'assit au côté de Sara. Celle-ci lui sourit. Grissom s'adressa aux CSI:  
  
"- Bon, Sara et Nick, notre affaire est résolue, vous avez fait du très bon boulot.  
  
- Merci patron, répondit Nick.  
  
- De rien, enchaîna Sara en souriant intérieurement en repensant à ses remerciements de la veille.  
  
- Catherine et Warrick, où en êtes-vous avec votre affaire de la jeune femme retrouvée dans le bac à sable?  
  
Catherine répondit en première:  
  
"- On suspecte un amant de la victime qui aurait eu avec elle des pratiques sadomasochistes. On l'interroge dans deux heures.  
  
Warrick enchaîna:  
  
"- La marque sur le poignet de la jeune femme est en fait le bracelet d'une montre. On en a fait une empreinte et elle correspond à la montre de la femme de l'amant qui est une brillante avocate...  
  
Il s'arrêta et tous fixèrent Grissom d'un air surpris. Celui-ci venait d'émettre un son des plus originaux entre satisfaction, grognement et truc bizarre.  
  
"- Excusez-moi, je... j'ai quelques problèmes de gorge en ce moment. J'ai dû attraper froid.  
  
Warrick finit, un peu décontenancé.  
  
Pendant que les autres se levaient pour vaquer à d'autres occupations (après avoir fini leur déjeuner), Gil regarda Sara d'un air assez insistant.  
  
"- Sara, vous pouvez venir dans mon bureau? Quelques formalités pour le dossier résolu, demanda Gil, assez fort pour que les autres entendent.  
  
Tous les deux se dirigèrent vers le bureau et ils entendirent Nick répliquer:  
  
"- Pourquoi pas moi? J'étais aussi sur ce dossier? ... Favoritisme! ...  
  
Warrick lui répondit, philosophe:  
  
"- Attend, t'a le choix entre belle plante et cactus. Tu prends qoi???  
  
Catherine rit de bon coeur à la mine perplexe du Texan.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Sara referma la porte derrière elle. Gil la regardait d'un air accusateur:  
  
"- Quoi?  
  
- Tu sais bien Sara, je t'avais dit qu'on devait faire comme si rien ne s'était passé.  
  
- Je sais, je sais... mais j'ai pas pu résister! Et puis c'est pas de ma faute si tu réagit si brusquement à une petite caresse et encore, j'avais à peine posé ma main sur ta cuisse...  
  
- Oui bon, réaction instantanée... Mais quand même, je crois qu'ils ont soupçonné quelque chose...  
  
- Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas.  
  
Elle s'approcha de lui et commença à l'embrasser, elle le regarda et dit avec une moue de petite fille;  
  
"- Je suis pardonnée...  
  
- Mmmm... pas tou à fait, encore un petit bisous peut-être...  
  
Ils passèrent dix bonnes minutes à s'embrasser, pendant lesquelles ils résistèrent à l'envie de s'allonger sur le bureau (!!!).  
  
Soudain, on toqua. Ils se regardèrent légèrement paniqués. Ils se "rehabillèrent" correctement, lissèrent un peu leurs cheveux et s'essuyèrent la bouche... Il fit semblant de ranger des papiers dans un tiroir et dit:  
  
"- C'est bon Sara, tout est arrangé. Le dossier est fermé. Vous avez fait du bon boulot Nick et vous. Très bien, à tout à l'heure.  
  
Il ouvrit et fit sortir Sara et vit Catherine attendre devant la porte. Elle laissa passer Sara et remarqua comme du rouge à lèvres autour de la bouche de Grissom.  
  
"Ca doit être un mauvais éclairage qui me donne cette impression. Ce n'est pas très éclairé dans ce bureau", pensa-t-elle en entrant.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Plusieurs jours se passèrent, dormant chez l'un ou l'autre, s'embrassant à chaque occasion, faisant l'amour quasi tous les soirs ou regardant un film, blottis dans les bras l'un de l'autre.  
  
Les autres ne se doutaient apparemment de rien jusqu'au jour où Greg entra dans le bureau de Gil sans frapper. Il découvrit son patron dans les bras d'une brune qui n'était autre que Sara. Greg les regarda, ébahi, tandis que Sara, rougissante, sortit du bureau. Gil, regardant Sanders, ne sut quoi dire, tellement il était gêné d'avoir été surpris de cette façon.  
  
Greg sortit et retourna dans son labo, la bouche ouverte et les yeux ronds. Il rencontra Catherine sur son chemin qui le regarda, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Il la regarda et réussit à articuler:  
  
"- Grissom... Sara... vu... s'embrasser...  
  
Il repartit sans un mot.  
  
Elle n'avait pas très bien compris:  
  
"- Sara et... Gil!?!  
  
Elle alla voir l'intéressé et le découvrit assis sur son bureau, réfléchissant. Elle toqua et il releva brusquement la tête.  
  
"- Sara! Euh... Catherine, comment allez-vous?  
  
- Et vous? Surpris en "flagrant délit" par Greg!?! Aors comme ça, Sara et vous... Vous avez enfin ouvert les yeux...  
  
Il la regarda, étonné.  
  
"- Ooh Gil, ne nous prenez pas pour des abrutis, ces petits regards, ces petits sourires, les petits "rendez-vous" dans votre bureau, les petites blagues rien qu'à vous... Sincérement, on était pas trop sûr mais on savais que ça cachait quelque chose. Vous auriez pu nous le dire.  
  
- C'est qu'on ne savait pas trop comment vous alliez réagir et...  
  
- Allez chercher Sara et venez nous le dire. Tout sera plus clair. Bon je vous laisse, Warrick m'attend. A tout à l'heure Grissom.  
  
Elle le regarda avec un sourire "sympathique" et lui dit:  
  
"- Au fait... c'est la bonne alors... ne la perdez pas.  
  
Elle passa la porte et retourna en salle de debriefing.  
  
Grissom la chercha partout; il la trouva enfin dans les vestiaires, en pleurs.  
  
"- Sara... qu'est-ce que tu fais là...  
  
Il s'assit à côté d'elle et essuya ses larmes.  
  
"- Ca peut pas se finir... pas maintenant... pas comme ça...  
  
- Se finir?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Ils soupçonnaient déjà quelque chose et Catherine est venu me parler. Elle m'a conseillé de tout leur dire. Je les ai bipés pour qu'on se rejoigne dans la salle.  
  
Il l'embrassa tendrement et essuya le reste de ses larmes.  
  
"- Tu n'as rien à craindre, je suis là et... et... je t'aime.  
  
Son visage s'illumina, elle le regarda et l'embrassa à son tour.  
  
"- Je t'aime. Tu es l'homme de ma vie.  
  
Elle se rafraîchit le visage et ils se dirigèrent tous les deux, mais dans la main, voir les autres.  
  
Quand ils entrèrent, tous se retournèrent et restèrent scotchés en voyant les mains jointes des deux personnes en face d'eux.  
  
Ils ne surent quoi dire pendant un instant puis Grissom prit la parole:  
  
"- Voilà, euh...vous l'aviez sûrement déjà pensé et remarqué mais on m'a conseillé de vous l'annoncer clairement donc voilà... euh...  
  
- Gil et moi... sommes ensemble.  
  
Leurs impressions ne se firent pas attendre. Warrick fut le premier:  
  
"- Eh ben, y'était temps que vous vous en rendiez compte, Grissom. Ca fait longtemps qu'elle attend après vous!!  
  
Nick continua:  
  
"- Ca explique beaucoup de choses...  
  
Catherine finit:  
  
"-Eh bein voila, c'était pas si difficile.  
  
- Non, en effet, reprit Gil en regardant Sara, lui écartant une mèche rebelle de son visage sublime. Il se pencha vers elle:  
  
"- Si facile.  
  
Il l'embrassa sans gêne vis à vis des autres CSI qui les regardaient avec tendresse.  
  
FIN  
  
Alors ça vous a plu (ou pas?)? Laissez-moi vos impressions!!!  
  
Vous pouvez lire aussi mon autre fic "Le Bal" (PG-13, G/S)  
  
Salut!!! 


End file.
